


A Seleção de Flores

by carolss



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, POV Second Person
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: o último buquê é especial





	A Seleção de Flores

No dia antes da competição nacional começar você recebe muitas flores de pessoas desejando-lhe boa sorte, lhe desejando o ouro. Mas o último buquê é especial, é o que foi mandado por uma garota na Rússia que naquela hora devia estar no ringue de patinação treinando, se esforçando para manter o título de campeã mundial e de alguma coisa ainda achando tempo para gestos como esse. E você se surpreende pelo quão perfeito o buquê é : Hidrângeas.

Na linguagem das flores significa perseverança. Ela sabe o que é importante pra você porque também é o que importante para ela. É o que vai levar vocês duas para as Olimpíadas. E talvez mais uma vez estarem lado a lado no pódio. Provavelmente com você mais uma vez não se importando dela receber o ouro, em parte porque ela fez por merecer, em outra parte pelo quão bela e feliz ela parece.

A seleção de flores foi perfeita, e você não consegue parar de pensar que também é a garota que as mandou. Mas por um segundo, só um pequeno segundo você não consegue não desejar que ela tivesse te mandado um buquê de rosas vermelhas ao invés de Hidrângeas.


End file.
